From Beginning to End
by Angelic Jazz
Summary: AU. Ventus, Roxas, and Sora are brothers, born as triplets. Their parents are Cloud and Aerith Strife. Through childhood to adulthood, these three boys, with help from their friends and family, will conquer the problems they will face together! For Inmate XIV's 100 Theme Challenge.
1. Birth

**Edit: Due to a misunderstanding, I must give an important message. I am the original author of **_**Three Lives, One Heart**_**. There have been personal issues with my original account, and I've decided to move my story here to a new one. Because of this, I must also note that there will be various changes in certain chapters. I hope you can all understand!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**-3- Birth -3-**

Ventus, Roxas, and Sora's births brought a new life to the Strife family. Cloud Strife and his wife, Aerith, were in the hospital, holding their newborn triplets in their arms.

Cloud held Ventus and Roxas, the two eldest and the identical of the trio, in his arms, fascinated by the way they looked similar to himself with their blue eyes and blond hair.

Aerith, on the other hand, held Sora, the youngest and fraternal of the boys. She was overtaken by his appearance, admiring his blue eyes and brown hair, similar to hers.

Cloud and Aerith could not wait to leave the hospital and start a new life as a family.

**Word Count: 111**

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**-AJ**


	2. Colors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character**: **Sora**

**Age:** **4**

**-3- Colors -3-**

Red…

Blue…

Violet…

Pink…

Yellow…

All of these beautiful colors are what young Sora liked to describe as his mother's flower shop.

To Aerith, he was always a big help. For his young age, Sora would help his mother, anywhere at any time.

Whether it would be to help water the plants, put the flowers in vases, or persuade a customer to buy the flowers using his adorable face, Sora assisted Aerith without being asked at all.

His brothers, Ventus and Roxas, would tease him for doing "girly things", like picking flowers, rather than doing "boy things", like playing with their so called 'action figures'.

Sora didn't care. As long as he could look at these wonderful colors for the rest of his life, he would always find happiness.

* * *

**Word Count: 129**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-AJ**


	3. Friends

**Discalimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Roxas**

**Age: 4**

**-3- Friends -3-**

The first day of school…

That was something young Roxas wasn't looking forward to. Aerith took him and his brothers to the Destiny Preschool Center, where they could begin their education. Before they could enter the classroom, their mother stopped them by the doorway.

"Okay, boys," Aerith started, "I want all of you to be on your best behavior. Remember to be nice to your teachers, do your best, and don't forget to make some new friends!"

With those words, Sora and Ventus ran into the room, while Roxas just stood by the doorway.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Aerith asked.

"I don't want to go. I'm scared," Roxas whimpered.

"Don't worry, Roxas. You'll make friends in a matter of no time. Look at your brothers! They seem to be getting along with the other kids already."

What Aerith said was true. Roxas noticed Sora already beginning to playfully swordfight with a silver-haired boy, while a red-headed girl cheered them on. He also noticed Ven speaking to a blue-haired girl in a pink dress.

"You'll be fine. I promise."

Roxas followed his mother's words and entered the classroom. He immediately sat down at his desk and looked around. Everything seemed colorful to him. The entire room looked as if it was painted like a rainbow. Roxas just watched his brothers play around when, suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"Um, excuse me?" the voice asked.

Roxas turned around, only to see a girl in a white dress.

"D-Do you have any crayons?" she asked.

"Uh, y-yes," he answered.

Roxas unzipped his backpack, grabbed the box of crayons his mother had packed for him, and handed them to the girl. "Here you go."

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

Before she could walk away, Roxas stood up from his chair and spoke back to her.

"Why do you need them?" he questioned her.

"My friends, Axel and Xion, want me to draw a picture of them," the girl pointed to two other kids, a boy with red hair and a girl with black hair. "Do you want to come with us? I can draw a picture of you, too."

"Sure!" Roxas said with excitement. "What's your name?"

"Namine. What's yours?"

"Roxas."

"Roxas, I hope we can be friends!" Namine exclaimed as she walked over to Axel and Xion, Roxas following her trail.

Deep in his heart, Roxas realized that maybe, just maybe, he can actually make friends."

* * *

**Word Count: 405**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-AJ**


	4. Laughter

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Anonymous- I understand that you are upset for believing that I had stolen a popular story. However, as I have stated in my bio, I am the original author to _Three Lives, One Heart_. I explained that I have personal issues with my previous account. Out of all the stories I had discontinued, this story is still the only one I have the heart to write from time to time. All I ask is for you to believe me and to check your sources before stating something wrong.**

**Ex Mentis- Thank you for taking an interest in this story! I apologize for not updating in so long. I promise to try to be more consistent in my schedule.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Ventus**

**Age: 4**

**-3- Laughter -3-**

It was just another average day for Ven…

His new friend, Ignis, had invited him over to her house. After being dropped off by his father, he met the girl's older sister, Aqua, and her other friend, Terra.

After some time had passed, the young children became very bored. Finally, Terra spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hey, do you guys want to hear a joke?" He asked.

"Sure!" everyone else agreed in unison.

"Okay! Knock, knock," Terra began his joke, facing Ignis.

"Who's there?" the younger girl asked curiously.

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

Unexpectedly ignoring Ignis, Terra faced Ven and began his joke again. "Knock, knock."

"Um, who's there?" Ven asked, now confused at the current situation.

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

Ignoring one of his friends for the second time, Terra looked at Aqua, repeating his childish joke for the third time. "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Aqua questioned, becoming irritated with her friend's antics.

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

As expected, Terra didn't answer her. Now speaking to no one in particular, the boy merely said, "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?!" The rest of the children exclaimed at him, wanting to have a specific answer to his joke.

"Orange," Terra surprisingly changed his line.

Confused to this sudden change, Ignis, Ven, and Aqua glanced at each other, then facing back to Terra. "Who's there?"

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" Terra finally finished his joke.

After a moment of complete silence, the children burst into laughter, even beginning to form tears in their eyes. After regaining his senses, Ven looked around at his new friends. He hoped for moments like these to come for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Word Count: 276**

**Thank you _KingdomHeartsKeyBladeMaster_, _StarAF938_, _relena soulheart_, _Ex Mentis_, and _DakotaBlacky_ for the follows. Thank you _KingdomHeartsKeyBladeMaster_, _StarAF938_, and _Ex Mentis_ for the favorites.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-AJ**


	5. Sadness

**Replies to Reviews:**

**unicorn1000- Here's an update! However, I only have time to do this on certain days during the weekend due to my busy schedule.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Sora**

**Age: 5**

**-3- Sadness -3-**

Sora groggily opened his eyes…

He woke up to the sound of a loud 'thump'. Realizing it was still nightfall, he decided to check the time on his small clock nest to his bed stand. The time had read 12:00a.m. Wondering to see who was still awake, the young child stood up from his bed and exited his room.

Turning on the lights, he headed toward the living room. When he arrived, Sora noticed Roxas picking up a toy, believing his brother had dropped it.

"Roxas, it's late. Why are you up?" Sora whispered, not wanting to wake up anyone else.

Roxas didn't look up to meet his brother's eyes. He merely stared at his toy. "Dad's not home."

Their father, Cloud Strife, worked at the Hollow Bastion Police Department. Most of the time, he usually came home during the late ours. However, this was later than usual. Cloud had to work overnight. Unfortunately, the boys didn't understand why.

"You need to go to sleep. We have school tomorrow. I don't want Mom to get mad!" Sora persisted quietly.

"I don't want to go to sleep! I want to wait for Dad!" Roxas said, a bit too loud for Sora's liking.

The younger boy sighed in defeat, heading back to his room, "Okay, you can wait for Dad. Don't let Mom see you!"

-3-

Hearing the sound of a closing door, Sora awoke once again. Checking his clock, it read 2:24 a.m. He left his bed and slightly opened his bedroom door. With the lights on, the brunette saw his father carrying a sleeping Roxas. Assuming Cloud was taking him back to his room, Sora quietly left his room and walked through the hallway toward Roxas' room, where his father had entered.

He managed to take a peek into the room and saw Cloud tucking Roxas into his bed. Sora took a quick glance at the blonde. He realized that he had a sorrowful look on his face. Not wanting to be caught or disturb him, the boy tip toed back to his room. On his way back, he heard his father speak.

"Oh, Roxas. I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Word Count: 357**

**Thank you _unicorn1000 _for the follow and favorite.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-AJ**


End file.
